


【走天父子】Crescent upon Moriah

by Sarlydro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: ep6后Anakin/Vader存活假想，其余前情后续不明，总而言之就，搞了（阿巴阿巴阿巴）
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	【走天父子】Crescent upon Moriah

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Skywalker/Anakin Skywalker 走天父子，预警在前（）是Slash向！是Slash向！是Slash向！

“买完东西后别乱跑，别逗留太久，别和陌生人说话，直接回来，明白了吗？”贝露对他说道，干燥而粗糙的手按在他的肩膀上，刮了刮他的脸颊。她的笑容模模糊糊的，沙地的热气扭曲了物体的轮廓。“卢克，你明白了吗？塔图因到现在还有不少人在干着奴隶走私的交易，他们就喜欢瞅着你这样的小男孩下手，别给他们机会，别让我和你叔叔担心……”

“我不会的。”卢克坚定地说道，紧握着掌心，之前贝露叔母把买东西要的钱都交给他了，一共四十块，他记得。

“早点回来……其实我们应该和你一起去的，果然还是……”

“我买好东西立刻就会回来的！”卢克再次向她保证，看着她干枯的发丝，她额角上的汗水。身后的沙地与烈日让他的背脊一片滚烫。

他和悬浮橇一起踏上了旅途。

塔图因一直都有奴隶，毕竟这里是一个偏僻而疾苦的外环星球。但也有另一个好处是这里并非是一个矿业星球，因此大部分奴隶的工作并不需要他们付出每日游走于死亡边缘的艰辛工作——但你又怎么知道呢？你不可想象。

而某种意义上，湿气农场的工作也比奴隶好不上哪儿去，沙漠和肯塔基袭击者一视同仁地收割他们。

他途径一家酒馆门口时见到了一个粉色皮肤的提列克人女孩儿，奴隶，她赤着脚在滚烫上的沙地上来回走动，端着一个底部开裂的金属托盘。她……

等等……他要买什么来着？他离开拉尔斯的农场，朝西而去，影子在身后一路追随，浮动于高高低低的沙地上，那些金黄的沙粒忽然像是玻璃一样闪闪发光……

恍惚间，一种卢克明知道并非真实的幻视突然涌了进来——他不知道奴隶，但他知道自己的父亲曾经是一名奴隶。 _他们就喜欢瞅着你这样的小男孩下手_ ，可他天生如此，那并非是小心行事就能够避免的命运——在那种幻视里，他看见一个年纪更小的安纳金站在不远处的炎炎烈日里，也那样赤着脚，孤零零的、单薄的、不知所措的，他似乎无处可去，不像是一个真正的自出生起就被安置了所属的奴隶那样具有确定性。当卢克停下来，意识到自己认识他，那个男孩儿停止了徘徊，若有所觉般也回头看了过来——

卢克醒了过来，在短暂的一会儿中，他似乎还能感觉到家乡的两轮烈阳投在身上的热度……如此炎热、干燥、灼目。舱室内的恒温环境相对其显得空寂而寒冷……舷窗外的群星璀璨明亮，好似一群簇拥飞舞的火萤虫，但它们彼此其实相隔万里，人人知道。

卢克摸索着披上外套，下床的时候由于动作过急撞得脚趾有点儿疼。 _他赤着脚沿着滚烫的沙丘行走着。_ 卢克突然有点儿怀念起来尤达大师和他那颗潮湿的沼泽行星，他解释这些不可解释的幻视的方式……

这有点儿孩子气，他明白——卢克打开他父亲的舱室门走进去的时候不自觉地屏住了呼吸，原本匆忙的步伐也陡然放轻，像是这个房间里的空气突然变成了某种粘稠的凝胶——他慢吞吞地、试图以最合适的角度把自己塞进那张床剩余的空间里，就好像事已至此他却忽然试图假装自己不曾想要以一种侵略性的、打扰的方式出现在这里似的。而这注定失败。当他留意到这点的时候，卢克分享着他父亲的枕头，后知后觉这是一种撒娇的行为。

安纳金困倦地动了动，在他完全躺下前就挪开了一片区域，把毯子分享给他，让卢克能够如他所愿那样“刚好”地嵌进来——这种意愿就像是自然发生的那样，考虑到前尘往事中的一切，这时常让卢克有种不可思议的感觉。

不可思议，可也没来由地让他感到难过。

他开始呼吸，缓缓地，吐出那口进门时屏住的气。

安纳金的手轻轻地揽住了他，他的父亲比他高大了太多，总是很轻松地就能摆出这样的姿态。“怎么了……睡不着吗？卢克。”他还闭着眼睛，咕哝地问道，带着睡意犹存的一点儿鼻音。自从他开始慢慢恢复之后，安纳金逐渐开始用睡眠代替冥想，卢克猜测那可能是一种逃避，但他无法开口询问。

我梦到一些事，卢克想说，一些没有发生过的事。那或许是某种来自原力的指引，一种暗示。而在其内在的秘密显现前，他的头一个直觉的念头只是过来找他的父亲，只是看看，和这个活生生的个体待在一起——那个在不存在的幻影里孤零零地走在塔图因荒漠里的男孩儿。

“卢克？”安纳金睁开了一点儿眼睛，疑惑地看向他。

“……我做了梦，”卢克犹豫了一下，但还是老实告诉了他，“一个幻视，我想。”

刹那间，他感觉到安纳金的情绪中闪过了一道痛楚，搭在他手臂上的那只手悄然收紧了一点儿，又放开。掩饰得太快了，反而欲盖弥彰。

在短暂的沉默后，安纳金告诉他：“幻视通常并非益事。”他顿了顿，又有点儿不情愿似地补充道，“但它们的确也提供一种指引……来自原力所向你展示的道路。”

原力在益与恶的抉择上向来并无偏好，但是原力的使用者们却有，又或者他们有时候也希望它有。

卢克安慰他：“它的道路并未完全显现，我想，只是一个短暂的感觉罢了，至少现在是如此。”而安纳金的情绪反射出不赞同的意味。

_奴隶和他的锁链。_ 新的幻视，卢克开始感觉厌倦了，那种热度……似乎已经十分久远的热度。很多时候当他想到他竟是和他的父亲在同一片土地上长大，总会有种奇异而隐秘的快乐……与伤感，那是他无法和自己的胞妹所分享的感觉。但是和安纳金，却或许可以。

安纳金一定是察觉到了。“你又看见了吗？幻视。”他听起来像是有点儿过敏似的，抓住卢克的那只手再次带上了力度。

或许我不该来吵醒他的，但是卢克知道无论如何他最终还是会来找安纳金——而他的父亲无论如何都会让他如此安然地钻上床铺，让他躺下，听他说道——我有了一个幻视……

“我看见了你……”他脱口而出，决定实话实说。“不是真实的场景，只是幻视，那不是关于未来的，我想。”

“我？”安纳金像是被他搞糊涂了。

他体温就像小孩子那样总是有点儿发热的感觉，可能这也是因为安纳金的躯体正在经历的那种缓慢的修复。 _沙漠里的孩子_ ，别人会不会也这么感觉到他？卢克的那只机械手上没装备温度传感，他是从自己手腕以上的部分感觉到安纳金的体温的，还有他父亲的肋骨的轮廓……他皮肤上那些已经成为永久痕迹的烧伤瘢痕斑驳的表面。

安纳金皱了皱眉，但是没说什么。他让自己的孩子慢慢地搂过来，流露出如此多的纵容、小心翼翼、爱和犹疑。按照尤达大师的话说，安纳金的内心始终“充满了愤怒/激情”，事到如今，此事也依旧没有改变。实际上，天行者们的理性似乎永远都在被自己情感所背叛着。

他的脚也碰到了他父亲的脚，冰冷的机械。不见了，那个男孩儿曾给滚烫的沙地烧伤、磨破、包裹过的双脚。安纳金犹豫地动了动，但是仍然没有逃开太多，他那不确定的情绪浮动在四周。

“……卢克？”他问道，忧心忡忡胜过其余的担忧，“你看到了不好的事吗？”但是声音却越来越低……他手臂上的力量卸去了，重新回到轻轻搭在卢克背脊上的程度，搂着他的孩子。

不太好，卢克心想，那种事情——奴隶买卖、塔图因的双日、外环星球的动荡不安——永远都不会是 **好的** ，但他抬起头用鼻尖和嘴唇去轻轻磨蹭安纳金的下颌与耳垂，告诉他：“不，没有任何不好的事……只是塔图因，过去你还住在那儿的时候。”

我在思考有关你的事，实际上，最近总是如此。

在有关皇帝和帝国的那一部分故事结束后，卢克不得不发现，随着时间的推移，他的父亲越来越成为一个突兀而令人不安的存在。尽管目前为止知晓真相的人仍然很少，而他们都暂且愿意给予他信任——但另一部分里，卢克认为安纳金一直对这种境况心知肚明，实际上他也提醒过自己……当他告诉自己的孩子“现在，没有什么能够阻止我的死亡的到来”之时，他……

然而他的孩子说：“不”。就像是小时候卢克拒绝了欧文叔叔的提议坚持要独自学会驾驶摩托艇，然后他摔得浑身是伤，只能推着反重力引擎失灵的载具一瘸一拐地回家。那时候，这些“父亲”的眼神都是相似的，他们不再和一开始那样咄咄逼人、据理力争——他们保持沉默，散发出一种挣扎而放任的沉重情感，注视着自己狼狈的孩子灰溜溜地溜回家的身影。

而现状比曾经更加混沌，不再是只有关于沙子、烈日与火花四溅的摩托艇的灾难，也不再是一瓶巴克塔喷雾和一顿晚餐就能够填补的缺失。

卢克已经逐渐而深刻地明白了、坦诚了——他犯下了一个严重的错误，并且理所当然地迎来了其所招致的代价。而安纳金陪着他承担这种代价，哪怕那对于对方来说，这一整件事从头到尾都始终清晰可见。

当他们的情感与理性一次次地互相争斗——然而至今，卢克仍然拿不定主意。那种热情的确具有惊人的破坏力，可也正是希望本身。 _热沙所会养育出的一切，壮美的双日与无情的干渴_ 。他的热情，他的情感，他的一时冲动，冲动之后还在不断燃烧的依恋……

当他贴得更近、近到已经把暗示变为一种明确的信号时，卢克听见他父亲的胸膛中低缓而轻微的颤动，随着他的声音，那种呼吸中的残缺，一起徐徐地在咫尺间回荡。就好像是某种回声。

“所以……这才你跑过来的原因？”安纳金喃喃地说道，有那么一会儿，卢克觉得他有点儿受伤。于是他停下来，只是安静地把手放在他父亲的背脊上，一动不动。

“我的确看到了幻视……”他说道，然而又觉得这像是在做什么解释似的。“我只是想来你这里，我想……”他想？卢克轻微地叹了口气，把额头埋进他父亲的颈窝里，相较于安纳金高大的身形他好像永远是个孩子，一个一腔热血、充满不切实际的希望的少年，他想——尽管事实早已变迁，但安纳金肯定也更愿意始终保持着这种想象。

“Let me，”他说，收紧了手臂，把信号——投入实际的行动中，“Please.”

“……如果我要拒绝你，那第一次的时候就该那么做了。而现在，你可以得到任何你想要的。”

有一瞬间，这句话的句式让卢克下意识认为它的末尾还会加上这样一句话，类似于“this is the way of Sith”这样的。

这使他放开动作开始吻安纳金的时候带着一种隐秘的哂笑，好像是抓住了某个冷笑话的尾巴，却已经来不及阐述明白它的全貌。世事往往如此，往往如此。

“如果你实际意在责备我的话，的确，你应该坚决点儿……就像曾经那样。”他故意用右手去做这个，而安纳金除了皱了皱眉头没有更多的表示。

实际上，他要是真的生气了倒还好了，卢克想道，当然，他也知道这念头实在是有些古怪。

如果哪天他能有勇气和莱娅分享这个秘密的话（如果和韩，他大概除了立刻开始乱七八糟的脏话和咆哮外没别的反应了，虽然莱娅估计也差不多，除了她的脏话词汇不会那么糟糕），卢克会告诉她此事进展的方式竟然一直以来都是如此的……平静。

这并非是某种突发奇想，卢克可以这样保证，但他第一次试图这么做的时候，行为上倒的确是很突然的。而安纳金充满困惑。在进一步的混乱中，卢克情不自禁地又告诉了他，“好吧，其实我初吻是和莱娅，不过那时候我也没觉得我俩一定能成，毕竟她是个公主，而我只是个来自外环星球的农夫之子。”

安纳金试图藏起来他的愤怒——一种无助的愤怒，他隔了一会儿，才喃喃地说道：“你不是……农夫之子，你是我儿子。”一时间，他忘记了卢克的嘴唇还几乎和他贴在一起，忘记了他的儿子和他躯体接触的方式，好像也忘记了吻。

“别生气……”卢克徒劳地说道。

而安纳金这才忽然发现了片刻之前所发生的行为和人的意志之间的关系似的。他抬起手——金属的手指，他没有卢克那样的仿生皮肤，好像他们也一直以来没怎么去考虑那个——摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

“我忘记……在最后一次的时候吻她了。”他说道。

那个时候——就像现在，卢克在他的思绪中听见了如同风暴一般的噪音忽然层叠翻涌，与之相对的则是安纳金的外在形式所保持的那种惊人的平静。与这同样不可思议的是，卢克也同时得到了那种平静，不如说他在今晚惊醒后所想要寻求其实正是这份平静本身——而现在他也早已理解了其中的原因，理解了这种情感就如同风暴眼中心的正午，既没有必要反对它的真实，也无法否认它本性中的狂乱。

直到今天，他已经在多次的重复和努力中获得了技巧上的进步，任何人都会为此感到惊讶的程度。 _他为干渴所困，但是也知道沿路分布的竖井中只会有湿沙，而临近正午的太阳正在越升越高_ 。安纳金新生的肺叶迫使他不得不比常人更加为呼吸而努力，稍微引发的呛咳被卢克视为机会，从而得已逼迫得更紧——但本来其中也不会有什么暴力的反抗，现在卢克已经在毯子下面将他父亲曾试图营造的姿态剥离得更加袒露了一点儿——柔和地去做，像是猎狐的时候要进行的那种游走。因为它也在游走，它为巢穴中的幼崽而徘徊不定，却也充满勇气以及对猎人的憎恶。

“您或许该继续愈合这些伤口，”他低声说道，安纳金的嘴唇附近也有许多细小的裂痕，血肉虽然可以愈合，痕迹却不会轻易消失。不会消失已经是一件很好的事了。因此卢克这么说，他真诚地保证，只是出于对自己父亲健康的考虑。“毕竟现在您并没有盔甲了，有些伤会拖累您的行动。”

_我比你清楚这个，清楚得多_ 。卢克可以听见他这么想道，而且安纳金不在乎被他 **听** 到。他该明白自己的父亲已经尽可能地做得够多了——不可能再多了，孩子，哪怕是为你。

他不确定自己对此的感觉是不是沮丧的，卢克模糊地咕哝了两声，垂头再次去吻那些痕迹——很容易分辨，一部分干燥而平滑，另一部分像是融化到一半的蜡块儿，图腾一样彼此缠结在一起。

“您放在哪儿了？”他问道，整个过程急切的程度让他几乎自己先羞赧起来。“或者……有什么可以用的替代品。”

安纳金没回答，没动，但卢克听到了工作台的抽屉打开的声音。有很多次，莱娅和其他人试图问他——实话实说，卢克，维达的力量真的衰退了很多吗？如果你一定要那么做，至少得保证他不能再使用原力。

他不知道。实话实说的话，那就是卢克并不知道。维达——安纳金不再是那种愤怒、仇恨与恐怖的阴云，但事情也似乎并不是一场雨过天晴般的变化。如果他要求的话，安纳金会认真和他进行对战训练，但这些光剑比试的胜负也并不全然代表着原力的强盛与否。

他不知道。老实说，当卢克头一次与原力正式链接在一起，将它认同为生命的一部分，他就再难以想象与之彻底失去联系自己还要如何生活。那或许会是一种古老而空虚的生活，他想道，虽然空虚并不代表着并无价值、并无欢乐。

因此，他没有考虑原力抑制器是出于这种共情。这也是个错误的决定，但并非所有错误都需要矫正，不是吗？虽然错误只在少部分情况下将人们带向希望，大多数情况下依旧明确地指向着毁灭，卢克也明白这个。

他换成左手来进行接下来的工作，或许有点儿太专注了。安纳金的体温变得更高，但是没有什么汗水，就好像真是在沙漠中暴露得太久，逐渐陷入中暑的人那样。

“对不起……”卢克忍不住说道，他应该慢点儿的，人造皮肤并不能完全复原出原有的功能，更何况安纳金还没完全恢复的体液代谢能力。

安纳金隔了一会儿才回答他，“唔……为什么道歉？”

为什么呢？事到如今，为什么呢？“没什么。”卢克喃喃自语，他倾身向前，像是要扑入父亲怀中撒娇的男孩儿一样让他们贴在一起，他把安纳金的袍子完全解开——铺展狐狸的皮毛，露出血肉——他的肌肤也碰到那些虬曲的瘢痕。“我梦见你一个人在塔图因的沙漠里，” _一直走着，沿着沙丘逶迤的弧线，_ “不知道是要去哪儿，不知道要走多远，或许你也不知道你要去哪儿。”

你是否在心头保管着某个目的地，那是否正是你在一步一步、锲而不舍，而又如此宁静地在走向的终点？

你一定是的。否则为何目睹此事发生，目睹其如此荒诞而平静地延伸？

“我哪儿都不去。”

他意识到安纳金正拥抱着他，那对沉重的金属臂膀伸上来，缠绕在卢克的脖颈和背脊上。手肘和上臂的皮肤滚烫如同玻璃般闪闪发光的沙粒，双手如寒冷一如深空另一端的孤星。一颗星星死去的时候它曾快速经历过的那种膨胀、燃烧、辐射，而后进入冰冷的蜷曲。

“卢克，我……我哪儿都不会去的。”他好像叹了口气，又或许这只是那种残缺的呼吸的又一次停顿。“你只是做了场噩梦，如果你蠢到相信它，那就——”

会给人抓住心灵的弱点，会生长出会被人利用的把柄。这个世界永远都不会是安全无虞的，危险和灾厄可能会隐藏在任何一颗行星的阴影中……甚至是光明中。

他忍不住抓住安纳金一条腿的关节让它弯折的角度变得更高时，卢克有点儿好笑地察觉到他的右手与另一块儿金属相碰的那种笨拙的传感。安纳金咬住了嘴唇。

“嗯，我知道，那只是幻视，”卢克朝他微笑，压得更紧，他的汗水沾湿了他父亲的袍子。他抓住安纳金的右手让他冰凉的金属指头贴在自己的面颊上。 _现在，我也好像是沙漠里的那个男孩儿，我跟随着他_ 。“所以我来找你了，原力指引道路，而我们可以选择。”

在很长的一段时间，或许只是他以为那很长——他看见他父亲那双眼睛的色彩中流溢出某种怜爱的光芒，而后如同落雪般消融，重新回到宁静的湖面之下。安纳金的手指在他面颊上轻轻蜷曲，梳入他汗湿的发间，轻轻拉扯。

“嗯。”他赞同地应声，拉他过去吻他——尽管不是卢克更偏好的那种方式。他吻这个犯了错、尽管已经极力弥补，可仍然不得不为那种无能为力的沮丧所困的孩子的脸颊，他的眼睑，他的鼻尖，他的唇角。

他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，因为早前那只小野兽的扑食而变得比平常更为柔软。

卢克停顿了一下，红着脸问他：“我能稍微弄疼一下您吗？”

_反正你也不可能真的弄得我太难受。_ 卢克得到了这样的回音，而安纳金把手收了回去，掩住了面孔，没有看他。

这让他忍不住笑了起来。“是啊，我不会的，您知道的。”

_他低头看向自己的手，应该是原本握着货币的那一只，但是手中只有一捧黄沙，它们随风而逝，卢克张开手让它们流逝。_

天行者们的理性永远在给他们的情感背叛着。

当他用牙齿轻轻咬住安纳金的皮肤拉扯，他用力吮吻、他怀着朦胧的阴郁舔舐那些痕迹的时候……他感觉到那种专一的激情正是由于、也只因为这一个独一的理由而长存，而这种独一正如一座完全的孤岛，如同一个灭亡文明仅剩的最后一栋钟楼。

_“_ _等等，”他说道，赶上去、小跑着追上去站到了男孩儿身边。“我们要去哪儿？”_

_安纳金赤裸的双脚已经在滚烫沙丘上变成了两截焦枯的树枝，但他好像并未察觉，他在那对永远追逐着彼此的双日之下静默地伫立着。_

_面对卢克的提问，他笑起来，促狭而亲昵地，抬手指向前方，指向连绵的沙丘之后一片深蓝色的阴影，一片古老的洼地、洼地中的绿洲、绿洲之畔的峡谷。_

_那海市蜃楼般的风光由此开始变幻、更迭。自文明之前的海洋与山川，至文明到来之时拔地而起的古老高楼、那些神庙、亭台、长桥、凉亭，那些光辉的灯光与炫目的战火；无数身影自浓雾中来去、交汇、碰撞、争斗，鲜血、眼泪、爱的承诺、葬礼的乐音；菲力棒的电光如同一枚枚溅落沙地的火花，飞逝的爆能束则如同陨落的流星，有人点燃了光剑，它们恒定而专注的嗡鸣；克雷特龙在无数角落同时响应一个召唤而怒吼，龙驼成群结队，奔过狭窄的峡谷如同一条轰鸣的江河……_

_而后一切都消散了，离开了，终结了。他放开手，让沙砾随风而逝。洼地中的浓雾如来时那样重新隐没于日光，唯独黄金的双日依旧彼此追逐，无休无止。_

_“_ _我们去那儿。”安纳金告诉他，指着那片空荡荡的洼地、洼地中的绿洲、绿洲之畔的峡谷。他抬头看向卢克的面孔朦胧而晦暗。_

_唯独那双眼睛，他们的眼睛。他们所见过的所有远星。_

_“_ _那我们就去那儿。”卢克说道，蹲下来抱住他。他好轻，比风中的沙砾还轻。沙子永远在塔图因无孔不入、无处不在。_

_他怀抱着这些沙砾。只有沙砾，它们像是金色的玻璃一般在他袍子上的每一道褶皱里闪闪发光。_

“又是幻视？”安纳金打了个哈欠，在卢克惊醒的时候就已经提前若有所觉，揽着他，手臂轻轻搭在他的身侧，抚摸他的背脊。

“未来是时刻变化的，对吗？它并非总是行迹不变，尤达大师曾经也这么说过。”卢克问道。

安纳金没有回答。这一次，卢克发现他完全藏起了自己的想法，原力中空荡荡的，不再有他的涟漪。

“我并不是……只为了那个而来的，我只是想……”他做错了事，总是这样，而这一切都不会因为他最终化险为夷而发生本质的改变。

“我爱你。”他喃喃自语。

“我也爱你，卢克。”而安纳金回答他，“任何变迁都不会改变这一点，不会让你失去它……我向你保证。”

卢克长久地看着他，很久，直到困倦无可抵挡地袭来，让他再次坠入梦中。

在他们一生都未曾走出的那片沙漠里，他梦见自己也踏上了那条孤独的旅途，追着他父亲曾见过的那片海市蜃楼而去——那连绵沙丘后深蓝色的阴影，这壮美的双日与无情的干渴。

**—THE END—**


End file.
